


New Routines

by FoxRafer



Series: Genesis [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	New Routines

Any other morning, Sean would have laughed. If the suggestion had come from anyone else, he would have made it clear that his regular routine started with a morning shower and a hot cup of tea.

Except it had been Viggo waking up with a sleepy grin that quickly turned into a blistering smile. Viggo who had draped himself on top of Sean and kissed him until breathing seemed a luxury he could do without. It was Viggo who took his hand and pulled him to his feet whispering, "Let's take a bath."

So even though mornings were for brisk showers, Sean led Viggo into the bathroom and quickly filled the tub. The new lovers sunk into the steamy water, explored slippery skin and heated muscles, learned more of what made the other gasp and moan. Weight and feel of solid flesh memorized, their passion spilled over with the rhythmic lapping of the water.


End file.
